Through Time & Space (with you)
by banannie112
Summary: 16 year old Annalisa Gray's life sucks. She lives in a small Iowa town, her parents don't get along, she is the oddball at school, ad her grades are falling. Then one night, a strange man drops out of the sky in his blue box. (Rated T for mild swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**So I originally posted this on WattPad, but not getting the response I had hoped for, here I am! This story sprouted from my mind after I wrote the ending to it! Now to write the middle! xD Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annalisa Gray<strong>

I sat on my porch swing and listened to my parents yelling. After a few minutes my dad walked out the front door,

"Let's go." I stood up and walked after him. I opened the door to the car and got in the passenger side. My dad drove me to school in silence.

xXx

I sat in Algebra II not paying attention to anything my teacher was saying. Lately, I'd been drawing these doodles that all looked similar. They were circles, some with other circles inside or on the outer ring, some with lines through them, some with both. They would always be in groupings but you could distinctly tell where one circle ended and another started. I finished one of the groupings, one that I drew frequently, and wondered if they were some sort of hidden code or lost language. I laughed and shook my head, while starting another circle. I jumped as Mr. Stevens said my name,

"Something funny, Miss Gray? Maybe you'd like to share it with the class?" I shook my head while the kids around me giggled. Mr. Stevens pointed at the problem on the board,

"Well then, can you tell us the answer to number eleven?" I glanced at my paper. There was no answer for that problem,

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know."

"Then maybe you could get out your book and _pay attention_." I opened my book and didn't doodle the rest of class.

xXx

"Annalisa! Hey, Annalisa!" I turned around and tried to find who had been yelling at me from across the hall. I groaned as I saw Logan Wagner running towards me. I turned around and kept walking as he caught up to me,

"What do you want, Logan?" Logan grinned and flipped his dark brown hair out of his sea-green eyes,

"You going anywhere tonight?"

"No."

"Well, wanna go out with me then?" I stopped dead and stared at him,

"Go… _out_?" He stared at me like I was speaking French,

"Yeah, go out. Like, to a movie or the park or … something." I turned and kept walking, but Logan kept up with me. I turned the corner and walked towards the orchestra room. We walked the whole way in silence until I got to the door. I stopped and looked at Logan. He was cute and funny in a goofy way, but I didn't _want_ to be with someone like that,

"I'm sorry Logan, but I have plans tonight."

"But, you said you weren't going anywhere!" I sighed,

"Yeah, but I have someone coming over." I shuffled my feet and looked at the floor. No one was coming over tonight. Or any other night for that matter, "Sorry." Logan grinned,

"Hey it's okay! Some other time?" I smiled,

"Sure!" Logan lightly punched my arm and ran off,

"See ya, Gray!" I laughed to myself and walked into the orchestra room.

xXx

I climbed up to my room, ignoring my parents voices from downstairs. I closed the door and opened my violin case. I tuned the strings and placed my new sheet music on my collapsible stand. I placed my violin on my shoulder, took a deep breath, and put the bow to the strings. Instantly the Sonata in B Minor filled my room. I played and played until I couldn't hear my parents voices anymore. I closed my eyes, stopped playing the sonata, and started just playing what I was feeling. I kept playing until I had to drop the violin from my shoulder, because I was worried I was going to break the strings. I sighed and put my violin and it's case away. I put on my polar bear pajama pants and my "speech is my superpower" shirt on and took out my contacts. I put on my glasses and read _Insurgent_ for an hour or so. It was 11:40 before I finally turned off my light, took off my glasses, and went to bed. I mumbled to myself,

"Some Friday night." I buried my face in my pillow before drifting off to sleep.

xXx

_Tap tap_. I groaned and rolled over in bed. _Tap tap tap_. I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to ignore the squirrel in my attic. _Tap tap tap tap tap … tap tap_. I sat up in bed. No squirrel could tap out _Shave & a Haircut _and if that was the squirrel, I needed to put this on YouTube. I turned on my light, rubbed my eyes, and put on my glasses. _Bang bang bang_. I jumped and ran over to the window. I gaped at the ruffled man crouching outside my window. He grinned and pointed at the lock. He mouthed, _Open it_. Strange man showed up at my window in the middle of the night and what did I do?

I opened the window.

I turned the lock and pulled open the window. The man sighed and helped me get the screen off. He tumbled into my room and landed on the couch under my windowsill,

"_That's_ a relief! I thought I'd be stuck out there all night!" He walked around the room and pulled what looked like a taser out of his pocket. When it buzzed I grabbed my music stand and held it out in front of me,

"Who are you and why are you in my bedroom?" The man grinned,

"Because you let me in of course!" I sighed exasperatedly,

"Yeah, but why _my room_?" The man came very close, peering at my face and I stepped back, running into my closet door,

"That accent… Are you American?" He looked delighted, "Am I in America?" I nodded,

"Mason City, Iowa. Where did you _think_ you were?"

"Wasn't quite sure to be honest!" He was clearly English, going off the accent, "The Tardis was having a little fit and she just dumped me off in the nearest place. The real question is… why your bedroom?" I threw my hands up,

"That's what I've been asking!" He drew back,

"Ooo, Americans. Love 'em! Now," he shined what I had thought to be a taser around my room, "have you been having trouble sleeping." I crossed my arms in front of my chest,

"Yeah, but I mean who wouldn't when your parents are constantly fighting, you have no friends at school, and your grades are falling?" I started, "Why did I say that? I don't even_ know_ you!" He got close to my face again. His eyes peered into mine and behind the curiosity I saw immediately, there was such sadness in his eyes, "Who _are_ you?" He grinned,

"I'm The Doctor!" I stared at him,

"Doctor _who_?" He stared at his taser-thing,

"Just The Doctor," he looked back at me, "Young girl, parents aren't getting along, a few or no friends, and bad grades. I know exactly what the problem is." I glared at him,

"And what's_ that_, Just-the-Doctor?" He grinned,

"You've grown up! Now, come along! Lots to do!" He launched himself out the window and I stood there staring. I considered not going out there for a moment. But it only took me that moment to think of my parents and school before opening my closet, throwing on a sweatshirt, pulling on my combat boots, and grabbing my _Harry Potter_ messenger bag. I threw my phone, it's charger, my wallet, two paperback novels, and a bag of M&M's in the bag, before turning off my light. I jumped out the window and pulled down the screen behind me. I sat on the roof and crawled over to where I knew the lattice was. I climbed halfway down before jumping off and falling the last three feet. I turned around and there, in my backyard, was a London police call box.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuun! Any ideas on where they'll go? Or <em>when<em> they'll go? Rating and reviews are much appreciated! Lots of love, Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I know I posted the first chapter just today, but I know I'm going to be busy next week and might not be able to post another chapter until the weekend. I might even end up writing another one tomorrow if my juices are flowing as well as they were tonight! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stared at The Doctor,<p>

"That's a _phone box_. From _London. _In my _backyard_." The Doctor grinned from where he stood, leaning against his phone box. He flipped his taser into the air and caught it again. I glanced at it, "What's that?" He looked at it quizzically,

"This? Sonic screwdriver." I nodded. Compared to a strange man in my bedroom and a police call box in my backyard, a screwdriver that made noise was no where _near_ as weird. I walked up to the call box,

"So… what's in it?" The Doctor stepped back and snapped his fingers. The door unlatched and he gestured to it,

"Wanna see?" I stepped forward and pushed open the door. It was dark inside, but I continued in. Dim lights flickered on, then grew brighter and my jaw dropped. I spun in a circle, then climbed up a set of stairs, to what looked like a control panel. I looked around and saw other staircases and corridors leading off of this room,

"How far does it go?" The Doctor came in and closed the door. He took off his coat and threw it on a railing,

"As far as I need it to! It's infinite!" I laughed and stared at this crazy, amazing man. He laughed and smiled at me, "What's your name?" I raised an eyebrow,

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you could be a homicidal serial killer." The Doctor laughed, but his eyes seemed sad,

"If you were really worried I was a serial killer you wouldn't have followed me out your window. Or walked into my strange box in your backyard." I rolled my eyes,

"Alright fine. You've got me there." I stuck out my hand and The Doctor shook it, "I'm Annalisa Gray. Nice to meet you Doctor." He smiled,

"Pleasure. Now," He jumped to the controls and started pulling levers and pressing buttons, "When do you want to go?" I laughed,

"I'm sorry… don't you mean _where_?" The Doctor grinned a manic grin, while still fiddling with the controls,

"I meant what I said! Because, you see," He stopped twisting dial and leaned on the panel, looking over at me, "this isn't just an infinite police call box. It's an infinite police call box that can travel in time." I gaped at him and skeptically asked,

"A time machine? It can travel in _time_?" He nodded,

"And space."

"And _space_?" I sarcastically replied, "Well that's not at _all_ impossible!" The Doctor looked up at me again from his controls. He seemed almost angry this time,

"Hey now! You should learn this right now and don't forget it! When you travel with me everything you considered hard, becomes simple. Anything you considered unlikely, will almost certainly happen. All the things you thought were farfetched, are just within your reach. The impossible becomes probable." I jumped, sat on the railing, and swung my legs back and forth, the polar bears on my pajama pants grinning up at me. I sighed and started at The Doctor trying to find the right words,

"Well, I take it back. But," I grinned, "I'm still not sure I believe you. You'll have to prove it to me." The Doctor chuckled and pulled a lever,

"Would you believe me if I took you into the past?" I laughed,

"Maybe… but I'd have to see something I know happened!" The Doctor considered this for a moment then slammed a button. The room shook and a loud roar filled the room. I clapped my hands to my ears and hooked my feet under the railing so I wouldn't fall. After a few minutes it stopped and The Doctor ran to the door and threw on his coat. He nodded to the door,

"Go on." I gaped at him,

"Is it safe? I mean I'm in my pajamas. I won't freeze will I?" The Doctor shook his head,

"You'll be fine!" I jumped off the railing and ran to the door, throwing it open. My heart stopped and I looked back at The Doctor who was grinning,

"1800s southern America!" He strode past me, "We'll have to go into a store and get you some clothes so you don't stick out so much." I trailed behind The Doctor staring at all the buggies and men in suits coats and top hats and women with huge bell-skirts. I followed The Doctor into a shop as a little bell above the door rang. An older woman with graying hair, piled on top of her head, sashayed out from behind the counter and over towards the pair of us. She grinned and spoke to us in that lilting southern drawl,

"How can I help ya dears? I'm guessin' this young lady needs some dresses to replace her … uh," She frowned taking in my pajama pants, sweatshirt and combat boots, "Current attire." The Doctor laughed and pulled out a wallet and flashed a blank piece of paper at the dress-shop owner, who quickly curtseyed,

"Sir Doctor of Tardis from England. This is my niece and she's a little different. I have to present her in public here. Try and," He elbowed the clerk conspiratorially, "Snag her a husband, eh." I gaped at The Doctor,

"But that paper it's… it's blank." The Doctor winked at me before turning back to the woman,

"She'll need, oh, a dress, a hat to match, underclothes," The Doctor scratched his ear, "And a cloak of some sort. Maybe a dark blue color or ... something." The woman bobbed her head and pulled me behind a curtain. I called out,

"Doctor? I'm _really_ not one for wearing dresses!" He chuckled and the woman giggled,

"What _else_ would you wear, dear?" I gawked at her as she pulled out a tape measure. She made me take off my clothes and stand only in my underwear. She found a dress and a matching hat that she quickly hemmed and took in to fit my small waist. The dress had a microscopic waist and a huge bell-skirt that swept the ground when I walked. The fabric was a silky, blue-gray color that resembled a stormy sky and took the little blue color out my eyes, making them completely gray. The cloak was such a dark blue velvet that it looked almost black from far away. I put on the hat, tying the ribbon under my chin. I had never lived in this period, obviously, but I knew enough about it to know that these were high quality expensive clothes. I walked from behind the curtain and raised my eyebrows. The Doctor grinned,

"Perfect! Beautiful! Now we can go anywhere and you won't get funny looks!" I chuckled,

"And _you_ won't?!" I motioned to his suit and trenchcoat,

"_Well_, I always get weird looks so what's the difference?" I shook my head, laughing,

"Whatever you say, Just-the-Doctor." The Doctor seemed amused by this new nickname but simply grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the shop. He put out his arm, which I grabbed as we walked down the street. I asked the Doctor where we were,

"Atlanta, Georgia. About two years before the war really starts to affect this city." I gave a dry laugh,

"Oh I know _all_ about Atlanta! My mother is a history and literature teacher. Her favorite topic is the Civil War and her favorite book is Gone With The Wind. Ugh. I despised it." The Doctor chuckled,

"Really? I quite enjoyed it."

"Oh don't get me wrong! It's got a great theme, it's written very well, and I simply adored Rhett Butler, but Scarlett was so pathetic … it made me want to throw myself in front of a bus." The Doctor really laughed at that. I glanced around at all the other women and noticed that I had started to walk like them. Almost like I was gliding across a dancefloor to my next partner. I smiled as I looked at the sky that was just starting I turn orange as the sun set. We walked down the street in silence as the lanterns started to light. I looked over at this strange man that I had just decided to trust and run away with. I felt my face pale as I realized that even though I trusted this man, I knew _nothing_ about him. I slowly pulled my arm out of him and he looked over at me, confused. My face must have showed my worry because he suddenly looked concerned,

"What's wrong, Annie?" I looked at him startled. No one had called me Annie since ... Well in a long time. I stopped and looked up at the stars starting to appear in the sky,

"Doctor, who are you? I mean, you showed up and I just decided to trust you completely, but I have no idea who you are! How did you get your time machine? Are you human?" I gave a nervous laugh at that and whispered to myself, "Never thought I'd ask that…" I regained my composure, "Why will you not tell me your name? Do you just travel around all the time? Do you frequently kidnap girls out of their bedrooms?" The Doctor laughed,

"You're one of the asking questions ones… great! _Well_, I think I can answer most of your questions." He stopped and we sat on a bench under one of the street lights, "I stole the Tardis (that's time and relative dimensions in space, by the way) oh I dunno, about… 900 years ago." I opened my mouth to ask another question, but the Doctor cut me off, "Now, how do you expect me to answer your first questions if you keep asking more?" I huffed and crossed my arms and the Doctor laughed, "Alright, now as to 'am I human' no. I'm not. I come from the planet Gallifrey and I am the last of the Time Lords. And, the reason I am 900 is because Time Lords have this neat little way of cheating death. We can regenerate, get a new body and start over before the old one dies. As to my name, that's not really important. The Doctor is really the only name I need. Yeah, I travel around all the time. Saving people. Doing things. It's quite fun really. And, I didn't _kidnap_ you. You came willingly!" I laughed,

"Alright I'll give you that! So, let me get this straight. I'm travelling around in the Tardis with a 900 year old alien man who can change his face and likes travelling to different places 'saving people and doing things.'" I paused for a moment before rushing on, "Got it all then have I?" The Doctor chuckled,

"Yep pretty much." I stared at each other for a moment before roaring with laughter. It took us quite a few minutes before we had calmed down enough to actually talk again. The Doctor slung his arm over the back of the bench,

"What about you, Annalisa Gray? Any strange quirks? Habits? Dreams?" I sighed,

"Not really. I am perfectly unimpressive." The Doctor snorted,

"I _highly_ doubt that!"

"Well, I mean I guess I'm pretty good at playing violin and piano. As for dreams, well, I just want to leave. Get out of that town and do something with my life." I looked around the street and chuckled, "I guess I got that wish! Here I am in Atlanta, Georgia in the 19th century." The Doctor smiled,

"And as to the doing something with your life, if you stick with me, I promise you'll do things you never even dreamed of." Just at that moment a scream ripped through the air. The Doctor jumped up, off the bench and I followed as quickly as I could with all the pounds of fabric holding me down. A woman ran out of the sweet shop across the street, her dress torn and her hair falling loose from it's bun. She was not even halfway across the street before the shop exploded behind her. I threw my arms up in front of my face and the Doctor tried to shield me with his body. After a moment, he turned around and rushed over to the woman, who had been knocked down by the blast. He helped her to her feet and over to the bench. I crouched next to her, holding her hand as the Doctor spoke,

"Was there anyone else in the shop? Did you see what caused the explosion?" The woman shook her head. Between the shock and the southern drawl, I could hardly make out what she was saying,

"No I was the only one in there, but yes I saw something. I was behind the counter getting ready to close up, when I heard the door open. I turned around, but there was no one there. So, figuring it must have been the wind or somethin' I turned back to my books and-" The woman broke down into hysterical sobs. The Doctor grabbed her shoulder,

"And? And what? Was there someone there?" The woman moaned,

"It was some God awful creature! It had scales and huge yellow eyes. It was turnin' the flame off on my lamp, but leaving the gas runnin'. As soon as I saw it pullin' a matchbox out from underneath the counter, I screamed and ran for my life! Oh, my shop! My house! What'll I do?!" A crowd had gathered on the street and a man had walked over to us. Hearing the woman's last remark he kindly patted her hand,

"Don't worry Ms. Wilder. I'll lend you a room down at my hotel until you get your finances sorted out." The Doctor had already stood up and was walking across the street. I stood, gathering up my skirts and ran after him. He stopped in the middle of the road. He stared at the flames,

"I was just bringing you for a trip. I didn't expect…" I tugged at his sleeve,

"That woman, Ms. Walker. Was she… was she talking about a-an alien?" The Doctor sighed, rubbing a hand over his face,

"It would seem so." I gave him a sly look,

"Well then, why are we still standing here?" The Doctor glanced at me, a smile tugging at his lips before breaking into a grin. He reached down and grabbed my hand,

"Right you are, Annalisa Gray. Off we go!" The Doctor ran towards the sweet shop, tugging me along behind him. I wondered what lay for us inside that store.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! There's chapter 2 done! I can't wait until we get into some of Annalisa's backstory! I've got some crazy super fantastic plot twists and turns coming for you guys! Be prepared!<strong>


End file.
